A Galvan's Life
A Galvan's Life is the twenty-second episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode We see the Plumber's Base. The camera pans over to a cupboard. The camera goes inside and shows Azmuth and Albedo sleeping. Azmuth wakes up. (Azmuth): Albedo. Albeeedo. Wake up. Albedo? Azmuth grabbed a device from his pocket and put it up to his mouth. It was a vocal amp type thing that makes you louder. (Azmuth): WAKE UP! Albedo fell out of bed. (Albedo): Ow! Okay, okay! I'm up. Albedo and Azmuth climbed out of the cupboard. They walked over to the monitors. (Azmuth): Let's go over our daily schedule: 7 AM, view monitors. 10 AM, Work on projects. 12 PM, Lunch break. 1 PM, View monitors again, 4 PM, Break Time. 7 PM, Survey Plumbers. 10 PM, Sleep. (Albedo): I know the schedule already. You don't have to go over it every day. (Azmuth): Just making sure. Albedo and Azmuth sat down and viewed monitors. The camera shows the clock. The clock fades to 10 AM. (Albedo): Project time. Azmuth got out a device. (Azmuth): Behold, The Argsolvian Dogansio! A device that can change the chromosomes of any living being. Let us finish it today, maybe? They started working on it. The clock faded to 12 PM. (Albedo): Lunch! Woo! All the plumbers were eating lunch. Azmuth and Albedo were eating Fried Cockroaches and Roast Caterpillar. (Azmuth and Albedo): Om nom nom. Noah and Kierra came in. (Noah): Hope we aren't late for lunch. (Plumber #1): Not at all, guys. (Kierra): We gots tacos and nachos. Noah and Kierra sat down and started eating. The clock faded to 1 PM. (Albedo): Monitor time again. *Sigh* Albedo and Azmuth viewed the monitors. (Azmuth): Wait, what's that? The Prisoners are escaping! Albedo! Sound the alarm! Albedo pressed a button and the alarm went off. (Noah): We'll get them! Noah transformed into Eatle. The prisoners (Sixsix, Sevenseven, Numk, and Animo) charged at Noah and Kierra. Kierra levitated a piece of debris and shot it at them. Sevenseven blasted it and Noah ate part of the debris that got blasted. (Noah): Thanks for the After lunch snack! Noah shot an energy blast at the prisoners. Kierra levitated a wire and wrapped the prisoners up. They got locked up again. Noah detransformed. (Albedo): Back to monitors... The clock faded to 4 PM. (Albedo): Break time at last! (Azmuth): I'm going to spend it reading a book in the Relaxation Room. (Albedo): I'm gonna go observe some Earth broadcasting. Maybe that "Deadman Wonderland" broadcast. The clock faded to 7 PM. (Albedo): Time to survey the Plumbers' performances for the day. MONTAGE TIME! Cue montage showing Albedo and Azmuth asking Plumbers what happened today and what they have accomplished today. END MONTAGE! (Albedo): *Yawn* Time for bed. Albedo and Azmuth went to bed. Morning. (Azmuth): WAKE UP! Monitors. (Albedo): Project! Project. (Azmuth): Lunch! Om nom nom. (Albedo): Monitros again... INTRUDER ALERT! (Numk): Segurason! Face me! (Noah): Give it up, dude! Noah transformed into Rupture. He shot lava at Numk. (Azmuth): Break time! Break time. (Albedo): Surveying! Survey. (Azmuth): Bed time. Sleepy. (Azmuth): WAKE UP! (Albedo): I'm up, I- (Azmuth): Look! Azmuth pointed in front of them. They were in a cage held hostage by Numk. (Numk): I can kill Segurason once and for all! Even the strongest of heroes tremble at the sight of a hostage! (Albedo): *Hostages. (Numk): Dost thou even hoist? Kierra and Noah jumped in. (Kierra): Tremble? Lolwut? (Numk): Um, um. Plan B, RETREAT! Numk ran away. Noah transformed into Noahmummy, stretched his bandage, and caught Numk. LATER... (Albedo): So do those "exciting" days when stuff goes differently count as our weekends? (Azmuth): Guess so. Solow the Mechamorph and Antsy the Splixson walked in. (Solow): So what's up, guys? (Antsy): Yeah, we kinda need an assignment. (Azmuth): The toilets are clogged. (Solow and Antsy): ...Again? Characters Heroes *Azmuth *Albedo *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Solow *Antsy Aliens *Eatle *Rupture *Noahmummy Villains *Numk *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Dr. Animo Trivia *Solow and Antsy finally appear after weeks of deciding what to do with them. *BLOODY GIR. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes